Zosan Drabbles
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: A series of drabbles, for when I don't have enough inspiration to write a whole fic. Some angst, humour, contemplation, and cameos by the crew but mostly fluff. Reviews always appreciated!
1. Linger

_1st drabble._

* * *

Linger

"What's that?" Nami took a whiff of the air as Zoro walked past. Before Zoro could register the question, she had vanished, leaving the swordsman bewildered and annoyed.

A safe distance away, Nami exhaled. She wasn't about to ask Zoro why the smell of Sanji-kun's cologne lingered all over him. It wasn't any of her business, and anyway, she had a feeling neither of them would take the insinuation very well.

* * *

_The first drabble. Hopefully one of them can inspire you or me to write a fic. xP_

_More to come; reviews always welcome. ^^_


	2. Fruity

_2nd drabble._

* * *

Fruity

Cooking for the crew wasn't always easy. They all had different tastes – Chopper liked sweet, Zoro liked bitter, Nami liked tangy and so on. It was easy when it came to Luffy since he ate anything as long meat was involved, but that wasn't always a good thing. After spending too much time preparing and designing a light, soft and mouth-watering fruit tart, he was dismayed when most of the crew either wolfed it down or ate it while going about their own business.

But to his surprise, the swordsman remained in the galley, taking time to savour the treat, smirking when he met the cook's eye. Sanji was inexplicably touched and turned on at the same time, striding over and grabbing Zoro's head for a fruity kiss.

* * *

_Random, haha. Thanks for reading. ^^_


	3. Charm

_3rd drabble~_

* * *

Charm

Sanji could charm any girl in the world, or so he thought. More often than not, Zoro took pleasure in watching the cook's attempts fail miserably, because it would either mean a spirited fight when he had the _audacity_ to make a snide remark, or an opportunity to taunt the blonde.

Not that he understood why Sanji was always turned down. At the back of his mind he thought that maybe Sanji deliberately tried too hard so he would get rejected. Anyway, he didn't care too much. After all, the cook was his.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short. There are longer ones coming. (: Reviews always welcome~_


	4. Comedy

_4th drabble!_

* * *

Comedy

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Dartbrow."

"Marimo."

"Your eyebrow would make a great hypnotic tool."

"Your hair would make a great nest for small critters."

"Your meat balls could be weapons of mass destruction."

"Pathetic, my cooking is the best and you know it. Your earrings look gay."

"Fine. Your leg hair would repel any woman."

"Lucky for you." A smirk. Fingers run gently over the gay earrings.

A snicker. "Agreed." A hand strays to clutch blonde hair, a thumb running over the dartbrow.

And they kiss hungrily, slipping away to the darkness of storage room.

* * *

_Lol, a romantic comedy. Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! :)_


	5. Reciprocity

_5th drabble..._

* * *

Reciprocity

At first it always irked Sanji that Zoro was so unresponsive. It was only normal to expect some kind of reciprocation to his affectionate gestures once in a while. So he stopped bringing tasty snacks to Zoro in secrecy, refrained from "accidental" touches and stayed away from Zoro unless they were alone.

Only after a few weeks did Sanji realise Zoro had his own way of showing affection; stuff like offering to wash the dishes and praising his cooking in a subtle manner, so after a while they slipped back into their normal routine.

* * *

_Zoro doesn't show much emotion normally. And he's been showing less as One Piece progresses. D: But he's still Zoro, whether or not he's serious. *fangirls* _

_Thanks for reading (and reviewing); it spurs me on~ ^^_


	6. Chime

_It's been a while! The 6th drabble~_

* * *

Chime

Sanji liked the way Zoro's earrings would chime when he ran his fingers over them. He always wondered why Zoro wore those earrings, and he didn't think it was a coincidence that he wore three of them. Maybe they signified his mastery of three swords, putting the first one on when he had mastered one sword and adding another when he had mastered the next.

But he didn't ask, because Zoro would have told him had it been important. Anyway – he smirked to himself – he didn't have any complaints.

* * *

_A short and sweet one. I don't really know the story behind Zoro's earrings, unfortunately. I just made it up. Thanks for reading! ^^_


	7. Acid

_7th in my series of Zosan drabbles. Sorry for the lack of updates; got really busy. D:_

* * *

Acid

Zoro wasn't good with words or emotions, unlike Sanji. So sometimes he could unintentionally hurt the cook's feelings by saying the wrong thing or not saying anything when he was supposed to. During these periods Sanji's eloquence would be at its highest, his words icy and like acid.

It always fascinated Zoro when Sanji got into one of those moods, but he wasn't worried in the least. He would just invoke his power of straightforward-ness and tell the cook he loved him and everything would be alright.

* * *

_Isn't Zoro super blunt? I love it. xP Thanks for reading/commenting!_


	8. Tragedy

_8th in my Zosan drabble series! This one is a little morose._

* * *

Tragedy

Sanji isn't sure at what point along the way Zoro became so ingrained in his daily life that to imagine passing the days without him was impossible. Painful, even. What if something happened one day? Zoro was ridiculously reckless, and if he got himself killed… It would be tragic.

Robin hears the cook muttering to himself while staring the swordsman train, and she smiles. "Cook-san, a tragedy, according to one of the greatest literary artists in history, is something that starts off bad but ends well. And from what I've observed, you don't have to worry."

* * *

_Kudos to you if you know the literary artist! It's Shakespeare. P: Feel free to suggest more prompts in the reviews!_


	9. Crazy

_9th in my series. I haven't written in a while, so bear with me. I'm getting back into the swing of things!_

* * *

Crazy

Sanji thought maybe the whole crew was a little mad. All of them were quirky in their own ways; even his beloved ladies had their moments. He remembered when he first joined the crew, wondering if _he_ was insane after the ship set off.

Zoro was the craziest of them all, though. He was a beast with violent tendencies, and always ready for a fight, but he could be understanding and empathetic even if he hid it. Sanji loved him anyway. He loved the way Zoro was, insanity and all, and wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

_Yeah, as if Sanji isn't crazy too. The whole crew is! Like in the newest movie, Chopper and Usopp survived Nami's lightning attack because they're crazily superhuman too. xP_


End file.
